Bella's PMS
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: Emmett is left to babysit Bella while Edward is off hunting. Only one problem, Bella is feeling just a little hormonal...Drama ensues. Watch as Emmett calls Edward to come help, who is just as clueless as his brother. Alice to the rescue. FLUFFY. One shot


HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A BIT OF DRABBLE/FLUFF GOING ALONG WITH A FUNNY IDEA MY FRIEND AND I HAD OF BELLA PMS-ING :) HOPE YOU ENJOY EDWARD'S CLUELESSNESS.

BPOV

"EMMETT!" I yelled, my hormones raging. He looked scared and dashed into the kitchen.  
"Jesus Bells! Are you dying!?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. I crossed my arms, and pointed to the sink, where two broken plates sat covered in what looked like pasta, but it was all stuck together in a ball.  
"WHAT did you do?" I seethed. Emmett was babysitting me while Edward was out hunting, and to tell you the truth, it was my time of the month, I had run out of Midol, and I was really not in the mood to spend time with him.  
"I...tried to make dinner?" He said, looking like a child caught in the act. I took a deep breath, this wasn't his fault.  
"And how on earth did you end up breaking the plates?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.  
"Umm...too strong of a grip?" he said quietly. I groaned, shuffling over to clean up the mess, cramps torturing my abdomen. "Here, i'll do it." Emmett said, pushing me aside. I sat down at the kitchen table gratefully, and put my head in my hands.  
"Thanks Em, sorry I overreacted." I apologized.  
"S'okay." He said cheerfully, whistling as he cleaned. I got up again, and marched over to the cupboard where we kept the tea. I stood on my tip toes to reach the jar of little bags, and watched miserably as it fell to the floor with a crash, tea flying everywhere. I swore loudly, and sat down cross legged in the middle of the mess, tears streaming down my face. I hated this, the emotions that raged out of control.  
"Woah Bella...I didn't know you even knew that word." Emmett said, chuckling. I glared at him. "Hey, hey don't cry! It's just broken glass..." He said.  
"Shut UP Emmett." I said, rolling my eyes, and beginning to clean up the glass and tea bags. He turned away from what he was doing, and tried to help me. "I can do it..." I said through my teeth.  
"It's okay, I don't mind helping." He said.  
"I said, I can do it." I said again.  
"Really Bella, it's fine!"  
"I. CAN. DO. IT!!" I screamed, and immediately felt horrible for yelling at him, and began to cry again.  
"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out here..." He said, backing away.  
"I'm S-Sorry!" I sobbed, sitting back down on the floor. He took out his phone, and dialed a number, holding it to his head.  
"Umm Edward? Can you come home now? You're girlfriend is scaring me..." He said.  
"EMMETT!" I shouted at him. "GET OFF THAT PHONE." He backed away from me, tripping over a crack in the linoleum, and stumbling. Unusual, for a vampire. I laughed manically.  
"Edward I'm serious. Something is wrong with her..." He said, his eyes growing wider.  
"THERE IS NOT!" I half shouted, half cried. I stormed up the stairs to my bedroom, and sat on my bed, pulling the covers over my head like a fort, and crying. I stayed like that for almost 5 minutes, and then heard footsteps on my carpet. I popped my head out from under the covers, and saw Edward climbing down from my windowsill.  
"Bella!" He said in a panicked voice, obviously seeing my tear stained face. "What's wrong?!" I blushed furiously, and hiccoughed.  
"Nothing." I muttered.  
"Bella..." Edward said, sitting down beside me and rubbing my back.  
"I'm fine." I said.  
"Bella please, tell me what's wrong." He said softly.  
"I said I'm fine Edward!" I raised my voice, and he stared, opening his mouth to say something. "Just leave me alone!"  
"Okay...?" He said, unsure. He got up, and began to move towards the window. I watched him disappear out of sight, and my lip trembled, a horrible sick feeling in my stomach.  
"Edward come back!" I shouted, and in a second, he was by my side again. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and squeezed him, my head buried in his chest. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I apologized, tearsrolling out of my eyes. He kissed my forehead.  
"Don't be sorry." He said quietly, stroking my hair. "It's okay."  
"No it isn't. I'm so sorry." I cried, and he silenced me by pressing his lips to mine. I sighed happily, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, losing myself in the kiss. I was on top of him, and his hands held me firmly to him. The kiss ended, and I planted three tiny kisses on his cheek and neck.  
"Woah woah woah. Sorry to interrupt anything...but Alice is on the phone." Emmett's voice came from my doorway. I growled, and Edward chuckled.  
"Emmett, have you ever heard of knocking?!" I demanded, still on top of Edward.  
"Sorry, don't freak out again..." He said, looking scared. I groaned, and rolled off Edward, hiding under the covers again. He kissed my cheek and climbed off the bed.  
"I'll take the call." He said, leaving the room.

EPOV

I gave Emmett a look of utmost confusion as I left her room, and he mirrored it.  
"WHAT is wrong with her?" He asked quietly, so that she wouldn't hear. I shrugged hopelessly. I noticed that the strange smell that hung around Bella's room vanished as I entered the hallway and took the phone from Emmett.  
"Edward?" Her pixie voice sounded panicky on the other end.  
"Alice, calm down. What is it?" I asked.  
"Don't say anything stupid to Bella. She is NOT in the mood." She said, breathing a sigh.  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed. Would you mind telling me exactly what her problem is?" I asked, curious.  
"Oh come ON Edward, I know you can get this. Did you not go to medical school?" She said, chuckling. I scratched my head, thinking, and couldn't come up with any solution.  
"Alice, I'm lost. Seriously, just tell me, I'm worried." I said. Alice sighed.  
"Well I guess, medical training or not, you're still a man."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed.  
"Oh Edward, Bella is having her period." Alice said, exasperated. "I saw it ahead of time, this one is an especially bad one." She said. My mouth formed a sort of comical "o", and Emmett burst out laughing, having heard what she had said. "It isn't funny Emmett." Alice hissed.  
"Umm...what do I do?" I asked. I immediately understood what the strange smell of dead blood was now.  
"Well I know you don't really understand, guys just think it's kind of funny, but it really hurts sometimes. It makes you feel all out ofwhack, like somebody else is possessing your brain and throwing all your emotions around. It can be really strange." Alice said, informing me. "All you can do really is comfort her."  
"Does she need anything?" I asked.  
"Actually, yes! She ran out of medication." Alice said. I hurried out the door at vampire speed, still on the phone with Alice.  
"Okay, what does the package look like?" I asked, reaching the small Forks drug store. Alice instructed me to the right aisle, and right package, and I picked it up, victorious.  
"Now go home." Alice said, chuckling.  
"Thanks Ali, you're the best sister ever." I said, buttering her up.  
"Oh I know." She trilled, hanging up. I chuckled to myself, and went to pay for the medication. The girl behind the counter looked about 19, and stared at me in amusement as I put the package down.  
"This for you, handsome?" She asked, chewing gum. I glared.  
"No." I said, watching her ring it through, and handing it back to me as I payed her. I hurried out of the store, and back to Bella's house, climbing in the window again. She was all the way under her covers, even her head, breathing evenly in sleep. I smiled, and climbed gently onto the bed, pulling her close to me. I kissed her neck.  
"Beautiful Bella." I breathed into her ear. She stirred.  
"Mmmm? Edward?" She said, opening her eyes. I kissed her nose.  
"I'm sorry for not understanding before." I said, and she blushed a deep red.  
"Oh." She said.  
"Don't be embarrassed. It's okay." I said, stroking her cheek. Her big brown eyes looked up at me innocently. I pulled the package out from my pocket, and handed it to her. She breathed a sigh, and smiled.  
"How did you...?" She began.  
"Alice." I finished for her, and she grinned. She kissed me, and I responded eagerly, wrapping my arms around her warm waist. She sighed happily, and I held her tighter.

BPOV

As the Midol began to work it's magic, I let the hot water in the shower relax me. Edward was officially the best boyfriend in the world, although he already was that. I soaked myself in the shower, and washed my hair, filling the washroom with the scent of strawberries. I breathed in a sigh as the water began to run cold, and turned it off, wrapping a towel around myself. I dried my hair and pulled on my sweats and an old t-shirt andhurried back to my room, climbing into warm haven of blankets. Edward smiled, wrapping his big arms all the way around me, and humming my lullaby. I closed my eyes, and huddled against him, falling into abliss full oblivion of sleep. 


End file.
